Operation and maintenance of a golf course can involve a significant investment of capital and manpower. Maximizing the utility of a course calls for maintaining greens, fairways, putting ranges, driving ranges, and other playing areas in a particular condition, requiring attention to the condition of grasses and other greenery. In addition, the large size of typical courses calls for wide variety of maintenance vehicles and course personnel to manage the golf course facility.
The acquisition and maintenance of golf carts and other course vehicles presents a significant investment in itself. However, the use of these vehicles—particularly by patrons—can raise further concerns. Unregulated operation by novice or reckless drivers can present risks to the drivers themselves, as well as to the vehicles, other patrons, and the course landscape. These problems can be addressed by monitoring and managing access to and use of course vehicles. As golf course operations multiply in size and number of facilities, management of larger vehicular fleets can present continuing challenges to architecture and implementation of such systems.